The purpose of this study is to determine which of two synthetic hormones (Lo-orval or Depot-lupron) is better in controlling menstrual blood flow during bone marrow transplant. As chemotherapy and/or radiation therapy for bone marrow transplant may result in ovarian failure and infertility, we would like to see if either of these medications is able to help preserve function and fertility.